The present invention relates to facial recognition encode analysis, and more specifically, to identifying poorly located fiducial points in a face image of an encode.
In face recognition, the sheer pixel values of a facial image provide relatively little recognition information. Instead, most face recognition engines rely on extracting features from the image, i.e., some higher-level properties of the image. The recognition process then relies on comparing the images in terms of these high-level features.
Fiducial points are points in a field of view, in this case a face, used as a reference for measurement. In facial recognition, fiducial points that are used may be based on the eyes, nose, mid-point between the eyes, and mouth. Facial recognition often uses a pattern of sampling points defined on a face relative to the fiducial points.